


Westerberg High School for Gifted Students

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Absent Parents, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bombs, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mutant Powers, No Smut, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Charles Xavier has always kept to himself, having movie nights with his best friend Rogue, just the two of them, throughout high school. Until Erik arrives, and they become friends. But no one knew that Erik's arrival would lead to (accidental?) murders disguised as suicides, planting a bomb in the school boiler room, and a relationship that might just turn out to be deadly.X Men/Heathers AU.(All the cast mentioned above are students. This will be set in the modern day, with mutant powers. You do not have to have seen Heathers to understand this, but I recommend you watch it anyway. )Recently re-written. Same story, mostly the same situations, just expanded and (hopefully) better written. :)
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	1. We're Graduating Soon

The cafeteria was loud, louder than normal. Charles reasoned that it was because it was the first day back, the first day of senior year for a lot of them, including himself. Everyone was excited at the prospect of getting out there. He sat alone, at a small table at the back of the cafeteria, reading a book. He sat at this table so often he may as well have had his name carved into it, and it was a tempting thought, but he decided against it. After this year, it would be someone else’s regular table. 

In this cafeteria, everyone sat in the same places, never upsetting the status quo, and generally stuck to their own friend groups. In most high schools, it was based on social status, as stereotypical as it sounds, but here, at Westerberg, it was generally based on their mutant abilities. The jocks typically had destructive/useful abilities, like Darwin with his reactive evolution, or Alex with his plasma blasts. The popular girls had more impressive/flashy abilities. Raven, who could shapeshift into anyone; Emma, with her diamond form; and Angel, with her wings. People with similar abilities stuck together, like those who could control the weather or other elements. For Charles, with his telepathic abilities, that meant he wasn't part of any of those groups. He was in a status of his own, with Rogue, due to her ability to absorb other people's abilities and strength with just a touch of her hand. People tended to stay out of her way, and Charles’. No one wanted him to read their mind, or become victim to Rogue’s abilities. 

As if she was conjured by his thoughts, Rogue appeared in front of Charles, taking her normal seat across from him. She was covered practically from head to toe, in trousers, a turtleneck, and long sleeves. She didn't want anything to happen, as it was a busy school, and she hadn't quite got the hang of controlling her abilities just yet. 

"We're on for movie night?" She asked Charles, as she got her lunch out of her bag. 

"Do you still need to ask?" He asked. "We've had movie night every Friday for the last 5 years, I think it's permanently etched into our calendars by now." He smiled, putting his bookmark in his book before placing it on the table.

"Your choice this week." She took a bite of her sandwich. "Could we watch something I might actually understand this time?"

"What's wrong with Solaris?" 

"Charles." Rogue sighed. "It's a 3 hour sci-fi art movie, in Russian."

"There were subtitles!" Charles smiled. He knew she had a point. 

"I don't read that fast. Please, can we watch something that is at least in English?" Rogue pleaded, half-heartedly. Secretly, she didn't mind the weird films he chose, but she enjoyed teasing Charles too much to actually admit that. 

Charles gave in. "Fine." He raised his hands in surrender. He tried to think of a film they hadn’t seen yet. “Anna Karenina? It’s in English, I promise.”

Rogue shrugged. "Sure. Next week is Princess Bride." She smiled, still eating her sandwich.

Charles smiled back. "Fine by me." 

The rest of lunch went by quickly, with Charles and Rogue settling in to their usual conversation, books and films. The conversations were usually Charles talking as Rogue listened, nodding her head when appropriate. 

The bell rang at the end of lunch, and Charles and Rogue made their way to their lockers, which were right next to each other. 

Charles opened his locker, finding the books and everything else he needed for his next class, then closed it. He realised with a start that someone was standing next to him, at the other locker next to his own. He didn't look familiar, and Charles was pretty sure he'd never seen him before. Before he could say anything, the other guy walked away, obviously done with his locker. Charles just watched, he didn’t know why.

"You okay?" Rogue asked, nudging Charles gently. 

Charles was still looking at where the guy had walked away. "Yeah, sure." 

Charles and Rogue walked down the hallway, heading to their next classes, rounding the corner, when they walked straight into a few guys on the football team, judging by their jackets. Charles’ books fell to the floor with a thud from the impact. 

"Watch where you're going." One of them said, before they all walked away, kicking the books that were on the floor. 

Rogue bent down to help Charles pick up the books. "I'm so glad this is senior year." Rogue sighed. "I can't wait until we graduate." 

"If we make it to graduation." Charles muttered.


	2. We're Graduating Soon

Erik Lehnsherr wasn’t even sure if he’d make it to graduation at this school. New year, new school. This was his 10th school in the last 3 years, and by now, he wasn’t even sick of it anymore. It was what it was. It was the same every time - new timetable, new teachers, different lessons sometimes, different students. Not that it mattered - what was the point in making friends if he’d be moving again in a few months? It was easier that way. 

He walked to school slowly, listening to music, glad that he hadn’t seen his father this morning, and thinking of the day he was out of here. As soon as he was 18, he would be gone, away from his father forever. Until then, he was stuck under the same roof. 

The morning went okay. No teachers made him introduce himself, thankfully, and he spoke to no one. He got a few looks, but everyone generally stayed out of his way, and he stayed out of theirs. 

Lunch was spent sitting in the library, reading, before he headed to his locker. He hadn’t bothered to decorate it, just shoved his textbooks in it. He picked up the book he needed for his next class, and realised he was standing next to someone. Of course he would be, his locker wasn’t on its own, and he generally didn't pay any mind to the other students. But he couldn’t help but quickly glance at whoever he was standing next to. He was dressed smartly, in a shirt, jacket and trousers, with a messenger back across his shoulders. A stark contrast to his own black jeans, black shirt and black jacket, complete with black backpack and black boots. 

Why did he care? Erik shook himself out of wherever his head was going, and closed his locker before turning and walking away from it, from the guy. He didn't normally take notice of his fellow students, there wasn’t much of a point, so why had he noticed this guy? It didn’t matter. 

Erik put him out of his mind as he walked into his next class, History. His teacher directed him to a seat at the far corner of the room, at the back. As he took his seat, the other students started coming in, taking their own seats. He looked up as someone took the seat next to him - the guy from the locker. 

The class was going fine until about halfway through, when the teacher asked the students to discuss the next chapter in their textbooks in pairs. Erik was with the guy from the locker. 

“I’m Erik.” He said, turning around in his chair to talk to his partner. 

“Charles. You’re new, aren’t you?” He asked. “You’ve got the locker next to mine, I think.” 

Erik nodded. “I noticed.” 

Charles cleared his throat. “We should probably get on with the work.” He gestured to the textbook that was open in front of him. 

“Good idea.”

The rest of the lesson went smoothly, except for the fact that Erik couldn’t stop thinking about Charles. He’d glance over every so often, and once caught Charles looking at him. What was it about this guy? Why was he stuck in his head? 

For the rest of the day, even after he got home, Erik was thinking about Charles. Could they become friends? Why did he want them to? Erik was usually on his own, and he preferred it that way. No friends, no drama, nobody to miss when he inevitably left. It had been easy at his other schools. But not every school was Westerberg. Despite mutants generally being accepted in society, there were very few schools especially for mutants. Westerberg was one of the few in the country, and unique in its approach. It functioned as a normal high school, but with specialised lessons for each ability. Most of the other schools were private academies, designed to practically shut away the mutants. But then again, this town was different. It was a haven for mutants, almost entirely populated by mutants. Erik kad never lived somewhere like this before. At his previous schools, he’d had to hide his ability to control metal. Here, he didn’t have to. Sure, the school still had a “no powers on school grounds” rule, but that was to be expected. 

His thoughts circled back around to Charles. What abilities did he have? He couldn’t even guess, it wasn’t the kind of thing that was obvious. Deciding to try and put Charles out of his head, Erik spent the rest of the night reading, before eventually falling asleep. 

*************

The following day, Erik bumped into Charles again at their lockers at the start of lunch. Erik pulled a book out of his locker, fully intending to sit in the library again. 

“Hey.” Charles said, leaning against his own locker. “How have your first 2 days been?” 

Erik turned to him, closing his locker. “Fine. No different from any other school.” He shrugged. 

Charles glanced at the book in his hand. “You’re reading War and Peace?” He asked. 

Erik nodded. “Yep. It’s taking a while.” He smiled. 

Charles cleared his throat. “You’re welcome to join us at our table in the cafeteria if you want, rather than just sitting alone.” 

“Who says i’m spending lunch on my own?” Erik smiled. At Charles’ slightly panicked look, he backtracked. “I’m kidding. Wait, who else do you sit with?”

Charles let out a sigh of relief. “Just Rogue, she’ll be fine. I will warn you, she can be chatty.”

“I heard that.” A voice came from the locker on the other side of Charles, before the door shut, and revealed someone Erik presumed to be Rogue. She smiled. “He talks more than me.” She said to Erik. 

“Rogue, Erik. Erik, Rogue. Can we go? I’m hungry.” Charles said.


	3. With This Kid, Damn

Charles and Rogue sat opposite each other, Erik taking the seat next to Charles. They’d already been talking a little bit about school, the teachers, Erik being new, but the conversation hadn’t really got going yet. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, why are you called Rogue?” Erik took a swig of his drink. “It’s an odd name.” 

“It’s a nickname. When my abilities first manifested, I hid away from everyone. I still don’t let anyone touch me, but I’m better around people now. Charles described it as me going rogue, so it stuck. My name is actually Marie.” She explained. 

Erik nodded. “Cool. What do you do?” He took another swig of his drink. 

“I can absorb other people’s powers and strength with skin to skin contact. The first time I did it, I accidentally put someone in a coma.” She said it nonchalantly, it didn’t really phase her anymore. 

Erik just stared. “Okay. That explains the gloves.” He smiled. “And the turtlenecks.” 

Rogue smiled. “So, what do you do?” She asked, curious. 

“I can control metal.” Erik grinned. “It’s quite useful, to be honest.” 

Charles smiled. “I’m telepathic.” He said, wanting to get it out of the way.

“That’s quite impressive.” Erik admitted. “I’ve never been to a mutant high school before, it’s weird being around other people like me.”

“Really?” Rogue asked. “I guess schools like this are kinda rare, but more and more keep appearing.” 

Charles nodded. “There’s one in New York, there’s even one in Japan now, I think. It’s slowly becoming more accepted.”

“Good.” Erik muttered. It was about damn time. 

“So, what teachers have you got?” Rogue asked. 

The rest of lunch was spent discussing Erik’s new teachers, which ones were good teachers, which ones to look out for, figuring out if he shared any classes with Rogue and Charles. Erik felt kinda like he had been adopted into their friendship, a feeling which was new but not entirely unwelcome. 

******

From that day on, Erik found himself sitting with Charles and Rogue every single lunch. They sat together in class when they could, chatted whilst stood at their lockers, even ended up walking home together. They even hung out after school, which is how all three of them ended up sitting in Charles’ garden one weekend. 

“Put me down!” Charles was gripping the arms of his metal garden chair as it was floating in mid air. 

Erik was concentrating hard, trying to keep it steady, as Rogue was breathless from laughter, sat in her own chair, thankfully on the ground. 

“Erik!” Charles was not enjoying this, at all. His fear of heights didn’t help. “Rogue, help, please?” 

Rogue was still laughing and couldn’t answer. 

Slowly, Erik put Charles back on solid ground. Immediately, Charles stood up, moving away from the chair, instead deciding to sit on the floor, away from anything Erik could control. 

For the rest of the afternoon, everyone stayed on the ground, which Charles was very thankful for. He and Rogue ended up teaching Erik how to play croquet, which he turned out to be kinda good at, surprisingly. 

Rogue had to leave first, mentioning something about visiting her grandparents, so Charles and Erik were left alone. 

They talked for a while, discussing anything and everything, and each was surprised by what they learned about the other, as they laid side by side on Charles’s lawn.

Erik was surprised at how knowledgeable Charles was, especially about science and the biology behind their abilities. If it were anyone else talking about heterochromia and what causes it, Erik would probably have fallen asleep, but not with Charles. He couldn’t stop staring at him, even as Charles just looked at the sky. Charles could have been reading the phone book out loud, and Erik wouldn't have cared. 

Charles was surprised by how passionate and emotional Erik could sound, especially when discussing mutant rights and his previous experiences. He never talked about his family, Charles noticed, never mentioning his parents or anyone else for that matter. He only said he moved a lot because of his father’s work, and that’s it. Charles noticed Erik tense up when he mentioned his father, and wondered what the story was, but he wouldn’t ask. If Erik wanted to tell him, then he would. Charles couldn’t help but look at Erik, as he talked, hoping he would never stop. 

They would end up spending more occasions just sitting, or laying down, and talking, for hours on end. Sometimes Rogue would join them, sandwiched between them, and she occasionally caught Erik and Charles looking at each other over her. She had seen the glances between them, the looks across the cafeteria table, the pats on shoulders and how they sat angled toward each other, and she realised that both of her friends were oblivious idiots. She knew they’d need a push, and began making excuses occasionally, to force Erik and Charles to spend time together, in the hopes that something would click. It was coming up to Christmas by now, and nothing had happened. So, Rogue decided to take matters into her own hands. Christmas would provide the perfect opportunity.


	4. Welcome To My Candy Store

December. The cafeteria was busier at this time of year, due to the cold in the air, not many people were sitting outside anymore. Charles, Erik and Rogue sat at their usual table, talking whilst eating. 

They all looked up as someone came up to their table, seeing that it was Angel. She was dressed in a short skirt and a crop top, obviously not bothered by the weather. 

“Raven’s throwing a house party on Friday night, a Christmas party, and since it’s our last Christmas here, she’s inviting the whole senior class. New guy, too.” She looked toward Erik. “It starts at 8.” She walked away before anyone could answer, going to the next table to invite them to the party, too. 

“Did we just get invited to a party?” Rogue asked, as the three just stared at each other. “To Raven’s Christmas party, no less?” 

“What’s so special about the party?” Erik asked. 

“Raven throws it every year.” Charles answered. “She goes all out, decorates the house, everyone dresses up in Christmas stuff. I think last year's party technically lasted 3 days. She only invites her own crowd, usually.” 

Rogue took a bite of her apple. “Should we go? We’ve never been.” A part of her hoped they’d go, but another part couldn’t help but wonder why. “She’s never invited us before.”

Charles shrugged. “I don’t know. Do you want to go?” He asked them both. 

Rogue nodded slightly. “It could be fun. I can cover up, I’ll be fine. Her parties are almost legendary. Aren’t you at least curious, Charles?” She knew she was. The parties were the talk of the school afterwards, every single time. She wondered if the stories were true. 

“Maybe.” Charles admitted. He couldn’t help it - curiosity was his default state, almost. 

“We could always go, and if we don’t like it, just leave.” Erik suggested. He didn’t care about the party either way, but he knew he’d go if Charles and Rogue would. 

“I guess we’re going to a party, then.”


	5. Big Fun!

Friday arrived. Rogue, Charles and Erik had made plans to meet at Charles' house and walk to the party together, and Rogue had seen this party as the opportunity she needed. She was tempted to lock Erik and Charles in a room together at the party, but she realised that maybe the atmosphere and the alcohol would do the job just as well. They still kept glancing at each other, stolen glances when they each thought the other wasn’t looking, and Rogue had managed to get it out of Charles that he liked Erik, as maybe more than friends, during one of their movie nights without Erik. He had sworn her to secrecy, and she’d promised not to tell Erik. And she hadn’t, not yet, But her patience was running thin. If nothing happened tonight, she would definitely lock them in a room together and not let them out until something had happened, because she was sick of the moony-eyed looks, the pining, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep it from Erik.

They walked to the party together, dressed for the occasion. Charles was wearing a Christmas t-shirt, of a Christmas tree made out of the periodic table, saying it was the only Christmassy thing he owned. Rogue was wearing a green dress, with tights and a long sleeved red cardigan, and a scarf around her neck. Erik was wearing his usual black jeans, with a black t-shirt that just said “CHRISTMAS” in bold lettering. It was as festive as he was willing to get. 

The party was in full swing by the time they arrived. People were everywhere, in almost every corner of the huge house. Rogue, Charles and Erik wandered from room to room, not entirely sure what to do. There was beer pong, truth or dare, several different versions of spin the bottle, a few people doing a keg stand, and various other things. They were intercepted by Emma and Angel, who herded them into the hallway. The hallway was huge, overlooked by a large staircase that was decorated with various Christmas things. 

Emma and Angel were already pretty drunk, despite the party barely having started an hour ago. “Glad you could make it!” They shouted over the music, before pushing red cups into their hands. 

Charles tentatively took a small drink of whatever was in the cup, more so he had something to do, rather than actually wanting to drink. It tasted horrible, but he resisted the urge to spit it out. He felt kind of awkward, and knew as soon as they’d walked in the door that they shouldn’t have come. 

Raven appeared at the top of the stairs, dressed in a rather skimpy Santa outfit, leaning on the railings. “Now that our special guests have arrived, I guess it’s time for our usual party trick.”

Erik heard the cheers all around them, realising that they were the special guests. Charles and Rogue realised at the same time, and they all looked at each other. There was no way out, the exits were blocked by people. 

The next thing they knew, they were covered in a sticky slimy substance, dropped on them from above. It covered their heads, their hair, all of their clothes, and the floor around them. The crowd cheered again as confetti, feathers and glitter was dropped on them, sticking to whatever they had been gunged with. The crowd kept cheering, even as Rogue pushed her way through the crowd, and out into the front garden of the house and beyond. Charles just watched as Raven came down the stairs, flanked by Emma and Angel, who had decided to fly instead. 

“Thanks for coming.” Raven said, smiling. “It’s nothing personal, we just needed a few guinea pigs.” Emma and Angel were laughing behind her, at the sight of Charles and Erik covered in glitter and feathers. 

“Would it cost you anything to be nice?” Charles said. He wasn’t even angry, there was no point, he mostly just felt ill. 

Erik longed to be able to strangle Raven with her own necklace, but knew that it would be pointless. There were too many witnesses, anyway, and it wouldn’t solve anything. He placed a hand on Charles' shoulder, hoping to get them both out of here. 

It was at that moment, standing right in front of Raven, that Charles realised rather quickly that he was feeling ill, and very promptly threw up on Raven’s shoes and floor. 

Raven screamed in disgust as Charles and Erik ran out of the house, catching up to Rogue in the street. She was sitting on the curb, crying gently, as Charles and Erik sat down on either side of her. 

“That went well.” Erik said. “You probably shouldn’t have thrown up on Raven, though.” He said to Charles. 

Charles just laughed faintly. “That wasn’t planned. Rogue, you okay?”

“Fine. Why us? Why did it have to be us?” She hugged her knees, feeling slightly ridiculous that she’d even bothered dressing up for the party. “We’ve never done anything to her. The opposite, we’ve done literally nothing.” 

“I don’t know.” Charles hugged Rogue to his side, Erik placing a hand on her other shoulder. 

For a few moments, the 3 friends just sat there, side by side, covered in glitter and feathers, in silence. 

“Hey.”

A voice came out of nowhere, making Charles jump slightly. He turned to discover it was Darwin, dressed in a Santa suit, which he somehow managed to not look ridiculous in. 

“What do you want?” Charles was tired, they all were, and had no patience for any more of Raven’s games. 

“I wanted to check on you guys. I had no idea that was going to happen. Raven does it all the time, usually on freshmen.” He came around to sit on the ground in front of them. 

“Why do you care?” Erik asked. He’d seen Darwin around, usually with Alex, and the rest of that crowd. 

“Because we’ve been talking for a while now.” Rogue answered. “I’ve been helping Darwin with some of his schoolwork, we have the same free period on Wednesdays.”

Charles looked from Rogue to Darwin and back again. “You never said anything.”

“I didn’t think I had to tell you everything.” Rogue sighed, then turned to Darwin. “Shouldn’t you go back to the party?” She asked. 

Darwin shook his head. “Nope. I swear, I didn’t know she was going to do that, or I would have warned you. All of you. I never really cared for those parties anyway.” 

“I think we’d better clean ourselves up. We look like a mess.” Erik was pulling feathers out of his hair, one by one. 

“My parents can’t see me like this, they’ll want to know what happened.” Rogue said. 

“You could clean up at mine, if you want. My folks are gone for the weekend.” Darwin offered, as he stood up, before realising what he’d said. “I don’t mean it like that, I swear.” 

Rogue nodded, then stood up, Darwin helping her to her feet. “Thank you.”

Charles and Erik stood up as well. 

“Rogue, are you sure?” Charles asked. Erik stayed silent. 

She nodded. “I’ll be fine. We can talk tomorrow, okay? I’ll be fine, I swear.” She reassured him. 

Charles and Erik just watched as Darwin and Rogue walked down the street, towards Darwin’s house a few streets away. 

“They’ll be fine, Charles.” Erik said, placing a hand on his friends shoulder. “She can handle herself if he tried anything.”

Charles smiled. “I know. Plus, I may have read his mind. He’s telling the truth.” He admitted. 

Erik laughed. “Good to know.” He paused for a moment. “Want to come back to mine? My father is out of town on work business.” He waited, hoping to hear what he wanted to. 

“Sure.”


	6. No More Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of suicide - no detail at all.

Charles and Erik sat on the floor in Erik’s room, side by side, finally clean. They had showered separately, Charles borrowing some old jeans and a t-shirt, as his own clothes were messy. He looked around the room, at the distinct lack of anything in it. No furniture, no posters, just a small pile of battered books and a suitcase. 

“You have no furniture.” Charles noticed, before feeling like an idiot. Erik already knew there was no furniture, he hardly needed it pointing out. 

Erik just smiled. “We move a lot. I’ve been to 10 different schools in the last 3 years. Less furniture and belongings means less stuff to pack.” He shrugged. “This is the longest I've been at one school.”

“You don’t even have a bed, Erik.” Charles almost couldn’t believe it. 

“I have a sleeping bag. It’s easier, like I said.” He was used to it. “You’ve probably realised that I don’t talk about my mother.” He waited for the response. He hated talking about her, but at the same time, he wanted Charles to know. 

Charles looked at him. “I have. You don’t have to tell me anything, Erik. You don’t owe me an explanation.” 

“She died when I was 13. My father’s company is a demolition company, kind of. He blows up buildings.” He needed to say this in one go, or he’d never get it out. “”He was never a nice guy, he could get violent sometimes. I guess mom finally had enough. She walked into one of his buildings, just before it was about to blow up. I watched from the car.”

“Jesus, Erik, I’m so sorry.” Charles couldn’t find any more words, there was really nothing he could say that Erik probably hadn’t already heard before. He settled for pulling his friend into a hug, instead. 

They hugged for several moments, neither of them wanting to let go. Erik hung on to Charles for dear life, not wanting to let go. 

Charles resisted the impulse to kiss Erik, knowing that this was entirely the wrong moment, but wanting to do so all the same. 

Not that it mattered anyway, because Erik kissed Charles first, moving a hand into his hair to pull him closer. 

Charles kissed him back, almost believing that this was all a dream. A very good dream, mind you, but a dream all the same. 

After a few moments, they pulled back to breathe, their hearts racing. 

Erik seemed to realise what he’d done. “I shouldn’t have done that. I couldn’t help it.” 

Charles smiled, before pulling Erik close again. “In case you didn’t notice, I was kissing you back.” Before Erik could respond, Charles kissed him again. 

Erik pushed him onto his back on the floor, straddling his hips as they kept their lips locked. Their hands were exploring everywhere they could, before they eventually managed to get their shirts off. 

Charles pulled away to breathe for a moment. “This isn’t exactly comfortable, y’know.”

Erik smiled as he kissed down Charles' neck. “I’d say we could move this to the bed, but I don’t have one.” 

“Then I guess the floor will have to do.”


	7. I Knew The Way Loneliness Stung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Since I last actually published a proper chapter of this thing, I have re-written it. If you've read this in the last 2 weeks, then you're fine. If you haven't read this in the last 2 weeks, then I'd go back and read the previous chapters. It is the same story, same characters, just small changes, slightly different events, and (hopefully) much better writing. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The following morning, they lay in each other's arms, crammed into Erik’s sleeping bag, happy and content. Charles couldn’t help but smile at the events of the previous night, even if his back did hurt from sleeping on the floor. He watched as Erik awoke, blinking sleepily, a slightly confused look on his face, before he seemingly remembered why they were sharing a sleeping bag. 

“Good morning.” Charles greeted him, his arm trapped beneath Eriks head. 

Erik smiled. “Morning.” 

“This sleeping bag is not designed for 2 people.” Charles muttered. It felt very cramped, and hot, and was not very comfortable, even with the 2 of them wrapped around each other. 

Erik agreed. “Yep. I might have to actually get a bed, if this becomes a regular occurrence.” He looked at Charles, moving a lock of hair out his face. 

“If?” Charles asked. He hoped that it would be a regular thing. "So, what is this? A one time thing, friends with benefits, a relationship?" Charles wanted everything to be clear before he made a fool of himself by assuming anything. He was in unfamiliar waters here, completely unsure of what he was meant to do.

"It's whatever you want it to be." Erik still hadn't let go of him. "I'd prefer if last night wasn't a one off." He admitted. 

Charles smiled again. "Me too."

Their shared moment was rudely interrupted before they could get any further by a phone going off, signifying a text. It was Charles' phone, he discovered as he searched through the pockets of his discarded trousers, after untangling himself from the sleeping bag. He stared at the text for a moment, slightly confused. 

"It's Raven." He told Erik. "She wants to talk." 

"I'm assuming it's about last night," Erik said, grabbing his t-shirt off the floor after also escaping the sleeping bag. "Do you want to go?" 

Charles shrugged as he got dressed. "We may as well see what she wants.”

***** 

After a quick breakfast, Erik and Charles walked the short distance to Raven’s house, hand in hand. Charles had to stop himself from grinning like an idiot, as it finally hit him that this was real. Him and Erik. On the other hand, Erik kept glancing at Charles, smirking slightly. 

Raven answered the door in her dressing gown, sunglasses covering her eyes, her hair a mess. She gestured for her guests to come in without saying a single word, which they did, and she closed the door. They all stood there for a moment, in the hallway, before Raven led them through to the living room, where she laid down on the sofa. Charles and Erik remained standing. 

“What are we doing here, Raven?” Charles asked, slightly impatient. 

Raven groaned, her head pounding. “I wanted to talk about last night.” 

“I’m surprised you can remember anything.” Erik muttered. 

Raven ignored his comment. "What do you want?" Charles' patience was wearing thin. 

“Fine.” Raven opened her eyes, staring at Charles. “I just wanted to say that last night wasn’t personal. It was just a tradition. At every party, we prank someone. It’s normally freshmen, but it’s the last Christmas party, so we figured we’d do it to a fellow senior or three. We pretty much picked your names out of a hat, it wasn’t targeted or anything like that.” 

Charles stood there for a moment. “Is that it? ‘It’s not personal’ Raven, I really don’t care.” 

“I don’t...” She paused for a moment, figuring out what she wanted to say. “When I woke up this morning, I realised that we shouldn’t have done it. Everyone else we did it to, they just left. No one’s ever called me on it before.” Slowly, she sat up. “No one cares. I woke up this morning, alone.”

Charles wasn’t sure what to say. He’d never liked Raven, not exactly, but he didn’t really hate her either, it just wasn’t his style. “Raven. I don’t know what to say.” He shrugged, moving to sit next to her on the sofa. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Raven said, her head in her hands. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry for last night. I know it’s pointless, but I’ve never intended to become who I am. It just happened. I’m not making any sense, am I?”

“Not really, no.” Charles laughed slightly, Raven joining in. 

Erik watched the exchange silently. Realising that as the new kid on the block, it wasn’t really his place to say anything. There was something else going on here, between Charles and Raven, something he didn’t quite get. Not that it mattered. But, Erik felt it was a bit late. They’re graduating in a few months, and now Raven feels remorse for the stuff she’s done? Too little, too late. 

“Ow, my head.” Raven rested her head on the back of the sofa. “This hangover will kill me. I drank way too much last night.” She groaned. 

Charles took pity on her. “Just rest for a bit.” He stood up as she closed her eyes, drifting off. 

“I’m going to get her something to drink, help her hangover.” Charles said as he moved towards the kitchen.

Erik followed behind him. “Why are we helping her, Charles?” He asked. “Because she feels bad for last night? It doesn't change what she did to us, to Rogue.”

Charles pulled a cup out of one of the kitchen cupboards. “I’m helping her because it’s the right thing to do.” He filled the glass with water from the dispenser on the fridge, searching the cupboards for some painkillers. 

“Ah!” Raven cried out from the living room, having fallen off the sofa. 

Charles rushed to help her, leaving Erik in the kitchen. 

For a few moments, Erik just stood there, thinking. He still didn’t like Raven, and he knew Rogue didn’t. Charles seemed okay with her, but that was just his nature. Raven obviously thought she could just say a few words, half-apologise for everything, and then everything would be peachy keen. Well, Erik thought, it wouldn’t. He was sick of Raven just doing whatever she pleased, and the way Charles just helped her .anyway She needed a taste of her own medicine. And Erik would be the one to give her it.  


Looking through the cupboards, he found the painkillers, but he also found various cleaning supplies, including bleach. In one short second, Erik made a decision that he would not be able to undo, and wouldn’t entirely want to undo. A few drops, that would do. Just enough to make her ill, maybe make her hangover worse, or make her sick. Nothing permanent, he thought, as he poured a small amount of bleach into the cup of water. 

He took the cup and the painkillers into the living room, placing them on the table by the side of the sofa. Raven was lying on the sofa, Charles having pulled a blanket over her.

“Raven, we’re gonna go.” Charles said. “There’s painkillers and a cup of water on the table, take them when you need them, okay?”

As Raven nodded her understanding, half-asleep, Erik and Charles quietly walked out of the house, side by side, closing the front door behind them. 

Erik didn’t tell Charles what he had done, but he’d find out soon enough.


	8. What The Fuck Have You Done?

“What the hell did you do?” Charles shouted as he paced around Erik’s room. It was Monday, after school, the day everyone had found out that Raven was dead. According to the police, they were viewing it as a suicide, due to evidence found at the scene - a copy of The Bell Jar, with handwritten notes around the themes of the novel, the fact she’d apparently drunk the concoction herself, among other things. Her family hadn’t wanted to look into it any further, which, due to their influence around the town, meant not much of an investigation was done. 

Erik just looked at Charles, slightly offended at the accusatory tone. “What makes you think I did anything?” Well, he had done something, but that was beside the point. 

“You mean aside from the fact that Raven is dead, and we were the last 2 people to see her alive?” Charles leant against one of the walls, arms crossed. “Did you do anything?” He didn’t believe the suicide theory, not really. It was more based on his intuition than any actual proof, but he’d learned to trust his intuition. 

Erik sighed. “Okay, fine. I may have put a very small amount of bleach in her water, just a few drops. I just wanted to make her sick.” He explained carefully. “I did not put enough in to kill her, nor was that my intention. I swear, Charles.” He walked over to stand in front of him, hoping his sincerity was coming across. 

“You...what? Why would you put bleach in her drink?” Charles almost couldn’t believe his ears. He stood, just staring at Erik. 

“I felt she needed a taste of her own medicine. I was sick of the way she seems to get everything she wants, even after how she treats you and Rogue and everyone else at this school. I swear, Charles, I only intended to make her slightly ill, not kill her.” Erik was almost pleading. 

Charles was speechless, almost. “You…” He took a deep breath. “What the actual fuck, Erik?” He ran his hand through his hair, taking another deep breath. 

Erik came to stand in front of Charles. “I swear, Charles, I didn't mean to kill her. You can read my mind if you want to, if you’re not sure.” 

Charles sighed, looking at Erik. “I believe you. Why else would you tell me? That doesn’t make this right, though. You still...Raven is still dead. And you had a part in it, intentional or not. I need some time to sort myself out. I won’t go to the police, Erik.” He added, quickly seeing the panic in Erik’s eyes. “But, I need some space.”

Erik breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you for not turning me in.” He rested his hands on Charles' shoulders. “I’ll give you all the space you need, I know this can’t be easy for you.” 

Charles nodded. “Thank you.”

*******************

The next few days weren’t easy, for either of them. Erik started spending his lunch breaks in the library, alone, reading a book, his mind not really focussing on it. He hadn’t spoken to Rogue or Charles since the previous Monday, giving Charles the space he wanted. He tried to figure out his own feelings about the Rogue situation. She was dead, and he could deny it all he wanted, it was because of him. He should turn himself in, it was the right thing to do, he knew that. But it wouldn’t do any good. There was no police investigation, he hadn’t intended to kill her, he saw no reason to ruin his own life over a mistake. Erik just hoped that Charles thought the same thing. 

Charles spent the next few days thinking, mostly. Erik had killed Raven, regardless of whether it was accidental or not, there was no denying that Erik had had a hand in her death. He didn’t even know what Erik was to him, they’d barely had a chance to properly discuss it. He couldn’t sort out the thoughts in his head. He liked Erik, more than liked, really, but knowing this, what Erik had done, changed things. Didn’t it? The rational side of him knew that he should report Erik to the police, but the other side knew there was no point. He wouldn’t be able to figure this out until they talked, properly, about everything. 

Pulling out his phone, Charles sent a quick text. 

Charles: We need to talk, properly. 

Erik: The bridge, 7pm? 

Charles: See you there.


	9. You're Not Alone

7pm. Charles stood alone, at the bridge, waiting. Part of him still wasn't sure what he was going to say. Everything about this whole situation was going through his brain at a million miles an hour. This...relationship, whatever it was he had with Erik, had been going on for, well, he wasn't sure. Technically, it was less than a week, but it was more than that. He could break it off, if needs must. Could he really stay with him, knowing he'd played a part in Raven's death? Charles didn't know anymore. 

He took a few deep breaths as he continued to wait. When 10 minutes had passed, he considered leaving, as Erik had yet to show up. But, he stayed anyway. 

Another few moments went by, Charles still waiting, until someone could be seen walking, slowly, more like limping, onto the bridge. The someone continued to walk until they stopped a few feet away from Charles, sinking down to the ground. 

"Erik?" Charles realised, with a sudden horror, that it was in fact Erik, now sitting on the floor, the moonlight showing the marks on his face, the cuts, the blood. "Jesus Christ! What the hell happened?" Charles knelt down next to Erik hands on his face, looking over all the visible wounds. 

"I was sat in the park, after school, reading." Erik said, slowly. "A few guys on the football team jumped me, including Alex, and decided to beat the crap out of me."

Charles swore under his breath. "What the fuck? Why would they do that? Nevermind, that's not important. How badly are you hurt?" 

Erik looked at Charles, could see the worry in his eyes. "It's not too bad. Cuts and bruises, I am tired, though. I tried to fight them, best I could, but I was outnumbered."

Anything that Charles might have wanted to say to Erik before was no longer an option. How could he leave Erik like this? How could he leave Erik, at all? Seeing Erik battered, bruised, hurt, it was enough to make him realise. 

"I think…" Charles whispered. "I love you." 

Erik looked into his eyes, hearing words that he wasn't sure he'd ever actually heard before. Not to him, and not said with such sincerity. "I think I love you too." As soon as he said it, he knew he meant it. 

Charles kissed him tenderly in the lips, careful not to hurt Erik as he did so. "You're coming home with me, you can't go go home like this."

Together they got to their feet, Erik leaning on Charles slightly, and together, side by side, they made their way through town, to Charles's home, where they spent the night curled around each other in Charles's bed.


	10. Look What We've Done

Raven’s funeral was held on the Saturday following her death, a week later, after a very short and practically inconsequential police investigation. Both Charles and Erik were relieved to discover that it had been ruled a suicide, and it had been agreed between them that this was all in the past, never to be spoken of again. 

They attended the funeral, as did most of Westerberg High, choosing to sit near the back, hand in hand. Rogue sat with them, almost begrudgingly attending the service. 

“Why are we here again? We weren’t exactly friends with her.” Rogue wondered out loud. 

“To pay our respects.” Charles said, as Erik squeezed his hand. And to ease our guilty conscience.He thought to himself. She was dead because of them, because of Erik, it was the decent thing to at least attend the funeral. 

The funeral was a somber affair, as funerals usually are. It went smoothly, from the priests opening words, to Raven’s family remembering her fondly, and soon everyone was filing out of the church. 

Rogue went home afterwards, leaving Erik and Charles alone, together. They ended up just walking around the town, hand in hand, both lost in their thoughts. 

Erik was thinking about nothing, on purpose. If he let himself think about Raven, he didn’t know what would happen. Charles thought himself in circles, round and round, going from wondering if they did the right thing, if Erik really didn’t mean to do it, then realising there was no point to this, it was done, and then back around again. 

They both ended up back at Erik’s house, his father away for the weekend, and ended up not saying much for the rest of the evening, instead spending the rest of the day, and the night, on the couch in the living room, eventually falling asleep together.


End file.
